Being together
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The group lands into the world of holic. In order to tell them where to find the feather Yuuko have some untraditional prices. Fluffy gaycrackhumour. Pairing: KuroxFay and DoumekixWatanuki. Lots of shounenai and SyaoranxSakura torture.
1. Chapter 1

Being together

**Disclaimer: I do now own**

**Pairing: KuroxFay and WatanukixDoumeki**

**Spoilers: Non**

Fay watched the muffins inside the stove, the tiny chocolate bits slowly melting. He would have never guessed that they would end up in this world again, but now that he was there, it dawned on him that they had as much chance in landing in this world as in every other world out there. He turned his head watching a boy stirring something inside a casserole. He was so passionate when it came to food that Fay often found himself just looking at him. 'He is a kind boy' Fay thought with a smile.

"Watanuki-kun?" Fay rose from his sitting position before the stove smiling.

"Fay-san?" Watanuki turned around his dark school uniform covered by a pink apron.

"Do you want me to help you with something?" Fay smiled wider.

"The muffins should be finished now, so you can do the frosting if you want," Watanuki walked over to the stove, with a quick movement that told Fay that he had done this many times before, Watanuki got the tray with warm muffins out of the stove and neatly placed it on the kitchen table. Fay got to work right away, apart from some small glances towards the living room he was completely focused on the frosting.

"What do you think of my big doggy?" Fay smiled. Confused Watanuki followed Fay's gaze towards the living room.

"Oh, he seems nice," Watanuki said polite still a little taken aback from Fay's sudden question.

"He can be a little grumpy sometimes but he really is a nice person," Fay leaned over the kitchen table his gaze dreaming. Watanuki looked worried at the frosting starting to stiffen. "So how is you and Doumeki doing?" Fay grinned turning to face Watanuki. He jumped back a scared look upon his face. He knew the man was weird, but this was creeping him out.

"What do you mean with that?" Watanuki stuttered watching the apparently unaffected mage smile wider.

"You two just seems like such good friends."

"Why do you say that," Watanuki leaned over the table in defeat, stiffening frosting the smallest problem in the world.

"They aren't the most social persons are they?" Fay decided to change the subject and turned his attention back at the two sitting in the living room. Kurogane was sitting on one side of the coach, Doumeki on the far other side. They both looked silently straight ahead, non of them seeming to take any interest in the other whatsoever. Unable to think of anything to say, Watanuki simply nodded. He turned towards Fay again and jumped back in horror.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on frosting!" Fay beamed happy.

"You can't have red and green frosting together!" Watanuki quickly got Fay's frost covered spoon out of the mage's hand and looked at the red and green muffins on the tray. He got some tissue from a shelf and started wiping the green frosting off. "Red frosting goes with pink frosting," Watanuki said in a strained calm voice. Fay only watched in bewilderment as Watanuki wiped muffin after muffin his breath calmer for every wipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you are Watanuki-kun's friend?" Kurogane asked looking at Doumeki on his left side without turning his head the slightest. Doumeki nodded in response.

"You are Fay-san's friend?" Doumeki did the same, looking at the ninja from the corner of his eye. Kurogane nodded, then they both fell into utter silence once more.

"Muffins!" Fay came into the living room, in his hands a tray full of muffins. He placed the tray on the table before seating himself between Doumeki and Kurogane. "So how are things going over here?" Fay grinned. Watanuki came into the room silent wondering where he would sit oblivious to Fay's soon to come solution. "Watanuki-kun!" Fay beamed. "Come sit here!" Fay moved, to Kurogane's great discomfort, closer to the ninja patting the empty space between himself and Doumeki with his hand. Watanuki decided he had no choice and sat down. Doumeki got a muffin from the tray and inspected it but before he could take a bite, Fay spoke up.

"Do you like the colors Doumeki-kun?" Fay asked his face filled with such excitement it scared Watanuki. Doumeki nodded silently. "Watanuki-kun chose the colors just for you!" Fay turned towards Watanuki's baffled face smiling. "Right?" Just then Yuuko came into the room; on her face a mischievous smile.

"Hello there!" Yuuko sat down between Fay and Watanuki smiling. "Have you found out if there is a feather here yet?"

"Mokona detected one! But Mokona isn't sure where it is," Mokona jumped and seated itself in Yuuko's lap.

"Mokona is so talented!" Yuuko patted Mokona on the head gently before turning her attention towards the four others. "I know where the feather is."

"But we have to pay to know it right?" Watanuki knew were this was going.

"Of course," Yuuko smiled happy and looked at Watanuki, the most depressed expression on his face. "And I know exactly what your price will be!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No way!" Watanuki jumped up from his sitting position in the couch in horror. "There's no way I am doing that!"

"But you don't have a choice my dear Watanuki!" Yuuko grinned mischievously.

"Deduct it from my paycheck," Watanuki said looking away a little relieved that he might had found a way out.

"Then you would have to work here for the rest of your life!" Yuuko watched Watanuki's face go pale.

"But… Yuuko-saaan!" Watanuki looked down in defeat.

"You should be happy I am not asking for something more intimate than that!" Yuuko laughed. Watanuki didn't dare think of anything more intimate than what he was about to do, and certainly not with Doumeki, so he simply looked down defeated. "Now, let's see it then!" Yuuko looked at Watanuki, high expectations in her eyes. "Why the long face Watanuki? Doumeki doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"That's because he doesn't say anything at all!" Watanuki said enraged. He took a deep breath, this was just too insane for him to handle.

"Go Watanuki-kun!" Fay cheered from the couch. Watanuki looked down, then slowly turned against Doumeki.

"Don't you dare look!" Watanuki pointed a warning finger at Doumeki who merely stared back in response. Watanuki leaned closer to him. He stood right in front of Doumeki's face, their noses almost touching. Watanuki closed his eyes.

"It will be easier if you sit down as well Watanuki," Yuuko smiled wider.

"Shut up!" Watanuki seated himself in the couch panicking. He leaned closer yet again. Their nose touched. Then slowly their lips locked, although for just a second. Watanuki rose from the couch yet again covering his mouth in disgust. A bewildered look in his eyes he ran out of the room almost tripping in his own feet. When Watanuki had disappeared Yuuko turned to her right, smiling, awaiting her second treat. "Now it's your turn!"

"What the hell!" Kurogane looked stunned at Yuuko horror rising in his chest.

"It's only fair that you pay to!" Yuuko grinned. "After all you are helping Sakura finding her feathers right?" Kurogane looked down angry; his hands knitted into fists. 'That damn bitch.'

"There is no way in hell I am doing that!" Kurogane growled angry.

"Oh but you aren't going to do anything!" Yuuko said and saw hope rising in the ninja's eyes. "Fay-san is," Yuuko looked at Fay enjoying the excitement in his eyes. "Right?" Fay smiled back at her as if grateful to the witch price.

"Come on Kuro-mi! It's just a little kiss!" Fay said his eyes pleading.

"No way!"

"But Kuro-tan, you have to pay! Fay turned towards Yuuko, begging for her to convince Kurogane there was no other way.

"Of course you don't have to do it," Yuuko said looking sad. Fay looked down crushed. Kurogane smiled, finally, the witch had given up in her evil plans. "But then again you would have to walk around here in Tokyo for the rest of your life."

"What?" Kurogane turned from a face of victory to one of anger in an instant.

"If you don't pay, I have no other choice than to take away your privilege of traveling with Mokona," Yuuko said in an overly sad voice.

"Bitch!" Kurogane yelled anger burning inside his eyes. Not surprisingly Fay was smiling. Deciding he had no other choice he didn't do anything as Fay moved closer towards him. Two hands placed themselves around his face and turned it towards his left. He closed his eyes. Soon he felt lips kissing him gently; Fay's soft lips pressed against his own. When the mage pulled away Kurogane had a sense of loneliness and it scared him. When he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a sea of blue he felt his heart beat faster in a way he never had felt before. He rose from the couch with a sudden motion and without another look at the mage he ran out of the room, much the same way Watanuki had left moments earlier.

"The ladies ran away," Yuuko said grinning and reached for the sake bottle on the table in front of them.

"Am I that bad a kisser," Fay asked; his gaze still aimed at were Kurogane had left.

"Of course not! That was a lovely passionate kiss, done out of true love," Yuuko poured all of them a glass of liquor. "And now I will grant your wish," Yuuko smiled; her expression excited. "What you seek for is in a manga shop in Ginza. You will have to take the train but the shop is right beside the station so you should have no problem finding it. The shop is called 'The Seme' and is on the second floor of the new shopping centre which by the way has the most delicious sake in all of Japan!

**A/N: My first TRC/holic crossover. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you review! Next time: The group arrives at 'The seme' and unlocks whatever mystery and surprises the manga shop may have!**


	2. Chapter 2

The seme

The train went steadily through Tokyo on it's way to Ginza. On the train a group of six people on their way to a manga store. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura who had spent the whole other day shopping for Yuuko. Apparently having to people that knew how to cook in the house called for a big party. Fay sat next to Kurogane and Watanuki sat Doumeki sat together as well. Everyone was silent except for Mokona who at times broke out into a song which seemed to be a big trouble for Watanuki.

"Stop singing!" Watanuki yelled down into his bag. "You're supposed to be a stuffed animal!"

"Swinging, swinging…," Mokona sang and enjoyed the irritation and panic in Watanuki's eyes rising with each word.

"I said stop it!" But Mokona didn't stop and in a desperate try to keep Mokona's cover as a stuffed manju bun, he started to sing.

"Swinging, swinging…," Watanuki looked around. People started turning their head in his direction, whispering behind shielded hands, some mothers pulled their children closer to themselves telling them not to look.

"Why are you singing?" Doumeki asked looking at him.

"If you can explain why a stuffed toy can sing you can shut up! Watanuki snapped angry.

"You know there are toys that can," Doumeki stared at Watanuki going pale with either embarrassment or anger. Maybe a bit of both.

"Shut up!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The new shopping centre was tall and covered in big glass windows. Just as Yuuko had told them there was a sign that told them that the manga store 'The seme' was located in the second floor of the building. The group entered silent.

"Welcome!" a young boy with short black hair said welcoming them when they entered the shop. "I am Kujaku and the owner of this shop. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We are looking for the…," Syaoran paused and got a piece of paper he had been given by Yuuko from his pockets. "The yaoi section."

"Well, it's kind of everywhere," Kujaku grinned. "Just have a look around and I'm sure you will find something to your liking.

"Let's split up and start look for Sakura-chan's feather," Syaoran looked around the big shop. It had hundreds and hundreds of books on tall shelves. He started walking around with Sakura at his heels. And so the group, just as Syaoran had proposed, split up and started their search for the feather.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurogane yelled looking at the mage. Fay was currently flipping through one of the many books in the store, enjoying himself a little too much to Kurogane's liking.

"I'm looking for the feather! It may be stuck between the pages…," Fay's voice trailed off and his looked closer on one of the pages a huge grin on his face, his nose almost touching the paper. "Lookie Kuro-sama!"

"Forget it!" Kurogane yelled and turned away. He had seen the mage enjoying gay porn for the first time and it was one time to many. He decided it was best to wander off by himself for a while but when he was walking beside the many shelves his eyes crossed a cover featuring a ninja with a bloody sword. Interested and ignoring the theme of the shop, he opened it.

"Do you like it?" Kujaku had popped up from nowhere and was now peeking over Kurogane's broad shoulder.

"Hell no!" Kurogane threw the book back in the shelf the image he had just seen burned into his mind for eternity.

"For such a strong and handsome man like you I am sure…"

"Get the hell away from me!" Kurogane stared at the shop owner with death in his eyes. This was way to much for him to handle.

"Ok!" Kujaku threw his hands up in defeat. "Don't blame your impotence on me!"

"You're dead!" Kurogane got ready to send the man to another dimension but was interrupted by a disturbing conversation from the other side of the shelf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They're…," Sakura said looking inside the manga book Syaoran was looking at. Syaoran nodded silently not knowing what to do in a situation he had never imagined himself being in. "But they're… Two men…," Sakura looked up at Syaoran, confusion in her eyes.

"Eh, no," Syaoran could feel his face burning with embarrassment. "That one is a girl, see?" Syaoran pointed at one of the characters on the page. "She has big eyes and everything…"

"But Syaoran-kun… She has a…," Syaoran decided this was enough and quickly put his hand over her mouth. He had heard enough already and he had no intentions of hearing anything more. He abruptly closed the book and neatly placed it back on the shelf breathing steadily.

"You must be tired Sakura," Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "Just tell me when you feel like you have to sleep and we will find you a place to take some rest."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stop looking in those damn books!" Watanuki yelled enraged.

"Why? You are reading them too," Doumeki looked up from the book he was reading.

"I am looking for the feather you moron!" Watanuki yelled. "It's totally different!"

"So am I" Doumeki answered in his as usual unaffected voice.

"So stop enjoying yourself so much!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Watanuki started waving his hands in the air, the look on his face frantic.

"Are you?" Doumeki asked turning the page.

"Hell no! Why do you say that?"

"Your face is all red," Doumeki pointed at Watanuki, his face expressionless. In response Watanuki turned around hiding his burning face in his hands mumbling pointless excuses along the lines of him having a fever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lookie!" Fay ran over to Kurogane waving a book in front of him. "Look Kuro-tan!"

"I said I won't look you freak!" Kurogane yelled forgetting about his intentions to kill Kujaku.

"But it's the feather Kuro-mi!" Fay looked like a dog waiting for a reward. With a proud look on his face he picked the feather up from between two pages and held it between two slender fingers.

"You found the feather Fay-san," Syaoran ran towards them Sakura following him carrying Mokona.

"Here, give it to Sakura-chan right away," Fay handed the feather over to Syaoran.

"Hey wait a second," Kujaku blocked Syaoran from Sakura; holding his arms out on both sides. "Who said you could just take something from my store without paying for it?"

"Oh, I am sorry," Fay said and smiled friendly as often worked when he wanted something. "But we don't have any of this world's money."

"Perhaps you could tell me a little about why you want this feather so badly?" Kujaku asked and folded his hands over his chest.

"I am Syaoran-kun," Syaoran said and bowed. "And this is Sakura-chan. She has lost something very important that belongs to her, and we are traveling to retrieve that.

"So this feather is her important thing that she has lost?"

"It's actually _feathers _and yes this is one of them."

"Ahahaha," Kujaku started to laugh. "Yeah right! And Sakura-chan over here is a chicken in disguise. Kiss my gay behind." Kujaku didn't seem able to stop laughing and had to lean against a bookshelf to support himself.

"It's not a joke," Syaoran said looking at Kujaku with serious eyes.

"Cut the crap and give me the feather," Kujaku said smiling extending his hand to take the feather. "I can probably sell it to a customer considering it's so sparkling and stuff."

"But…," Syaoran started but when he saw Kujaku's determined face he looked down and gave the feather to him without another word in protest.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who commented on the previous chapitre. It made me really happy! Next chapitre: The trick. How the group tricks Kujaku to get the feather using Fay's brilliant and very questionable plan! I hope you enjoyed this chapitre and I would really appreciate it if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Trick

Kurogane looked at Fay standing in the rain a pink umbrella over his and Doumeki's head. He knew Fay was weird, and at his best insane. But this was something he would never have guessed to see the mage do. He stopped trying to wrap his brain around it, it just gave him a headache, and instead he just watched, witnessing what was about to unfold in front of his very eyes.

"Oh no," Fay said and turned the umbrella down and closed it. The rain spilled over his black t-shirt. Kurogane forgot his task at hand and stood frozen to the ground by the entrance they were supposed to sneak into together with a just as paralyzed Watanuki. "My WHITE t-shirt is all soaked," Fay looked down his shirt, a sad expression on his face. When there was no reaction, at least not from the person he wanted, he scratched his head. "My WHITE t-shirt is all see-through!" Fay yelled and looked at the door to the shop. No reaction. Now Fay really started to worry he had to put plan B into action. Not that he had so much against it, after all it was his plan, but he really had imagined it to be with someone else. This made him pout more, but he soon came to the conclusion that it was necessary to get the feather back. And in the process he might manage to turn Kurogane jealous, and that was not such a bad thing. Not bad at all, he thought and strode into action. "I'm freezing!" Yet again no reaction. "And I'm a MAN!" Fay yelled and turned towards the door. Suddenly the door sprung open and out came Kujaku looking around frantically. Fay looked at him; a complacent smile across his face.

"Fay-san?" Kujaku said a huge smile on his face. He had been looking forward to seeing this so called white T-shirt, and it being on Fay made it all the more sweeter. He knew this because during the time Fay and company had been in his shop he had used his time well, checking each and every person in interest out. That included both Kurogane and Fay. Not Syaoran though, he seemed liked a brat he had concluded, and Sakura, well, she was a girl and that was the end to that.

"Kujaku-san!" Fay beamed not sure what to do next since he neither had the so called white T-shirt on nor that it was particularly wet and in no way close to soaked. "Hi there."

"Fay-san?" Kujaku repeated scanning Fay's t-shirt. Since he didn't detect a tread of white his gaze continued down and he ended up looking Fay from head to toe. When he had done this several times over, not finding anything resembling something white or see-through, he expression changed from happy to sad. "You lied!" Kujaku screamed and looked Fay in the eye. "You said you were soaked!"

"Did I?" Fay pointed at himself smiling innocently. "I said smoked! Yes that is what I said," he said nodding conformingly to himself.

"You said you shirt was smoked?" Kujaku said; rising an eyebrow skeptical.

"Smoked salmon, smoked shirt. Same difference," Fay grinned. Kujaku looked at him confused before turning towards his shop his eyes closed.

"Whatever…," Kujaku concluded that Fay was damaged beyond repair and that in his mind, thanks to his wonderful imagination, could with an astonishing amount of precision see Fay with just how much clothes he wanted to. Fay however was starting to worry his plan was going down the drain. Kurogane and Watanuki was still stuck to the ground in front of the shop, staring wide eyed. His silent pleads for them to go inside was for nothing and he knew he had to do something to avoid disaster.

"Kujaku!" Fay called and turned to Doumeki. With a swift moment he cupped the other man's head in both hands. He looked at Doumeki to confirm that what he was supposed to do was ok with him but Doumeki's face was as expressionless as ever and Fay wondered how Watanuki coped with that. After all his own Kurogane was clear when he came to showing his feelings. Just when Kurogane thought he felt his legs move again, Fay leaned in closer and planted a long kiss on Doumeki's lips leading to Kurogane yet again was frozen to the ground, a low scream escaping Watanuki's lips.

"He didn't…," Kurogane said; his lips barely moving.

"Doumeki…," Watanuki whispered.

"Go!" Fay said pretending to say it to Doumeki who stared at him like nothing had happened. Waking up for the first time for what seemed like forever Kurogane shoved Watanuki in front of himself and inside the shop.

"I didn't know you two where dating…," Kujaku said scratching his head. "I always thought it was you and that big angry guy."

"Ah, no," Fay said grinning. "Doumeki is more my type."

"Poor Kurogane though," Kujaku said and placed both hands on his hips. "I really thought he had a thing for you… Oh well, that means I have a shot at him right?" Kujaku beamed. Fay's eyes narrowed as he looked at the already dreaming Kujaku. For a moment he lost it. All thoughts about the mission he was on, about Sakura's feathers, about everything seemed to have no meaning what so ever. He just wanted to tell this guy a thing or two about the ninja and his preferences. Luckily Doumeki noticed and tugged at his arm. Fay blinked and quickly pasted a huge grin upon his face just when Kujaku returned to reality. "I think I better go inside again," Kujaku said and turned. "See you later."

"S-stop," Fay reached out for Kujaku's arm but missed and the humming shop-keeper proceeded to walk. Kujaku had decided since Fay already was taken there was no use of hanging around anymore and he would have better use of his time looking through a new yaoi manga he had been wanting to read for a while. He walked inside his shop and was heading towards the counter when he saw Kurogane standing there feather in hand.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" Kujaku screamed pointing an accusing finger towards the ninja.

"It's the princess' feather and she has every right to take it back," Kurogane growled his hand tightening around his sword.

"Ah, there is no need to be hostile!" Fay said sending Kurogane a suggestive look. The ninja loosened his grip around his sword.

"That's right! Now give back the feather!" Kujaku said looking relieved.

"Now now," Fay said and patted Kujaku on the back. "No need to scream. Why can't we buy the feather from you," Fay ignored a small hiss from the ninja and continued his bargain. "With me here," Fay looked around and found Watanuki lurking by Doumeki's side. He took hold of his hand and dragged him over to stand by his side instead. "An excellent chief!"

"What?" Watanuki said and blinked.

"You!" Fay beamed. "Watanuki-kun here is makes the most remarkable food. And for the price of a single feather you get him all by yourself for one entire evening!"

"He is a pimp…," Kurogane said in a low voice.

"Not a pimp Kuro-rin!" Fay turned around facing the ninja. "And I who thought Kuro-rin knew the difference between food and…," Fay smiled wider. "You know." Kurogane blushed.

"Stop flirting already!" Kujaku said frowning. "Anyways," he gave Watanuki a head to toe scan. "Deal."

"Whaaat," Watanuki jaw dropped staring first at Kujaku then at Fay. How did he dare sell him out like that? He knew something was up with that blond. The way he smiled, the way he always joked around. He had always known the man was insane, but this was just too much to handle.

"The man gave me a deal and I agreed to it. Your cute when your confused," Kujaku said smiling giving Watanuki's head a small pet. "Tomorrow will be fine with me."

"T-Tomorrow?" Watanuki stuttered looking around for help.

"Tomorrow is fine with Watanuki-kun," Fay grinned and indicated to the rest that it was time to leave.

"Let's say around eight?" Kujaku smiled to Watanuki who looked like he was having a breakdown.

"Eight is fine," Fay took Kurogane by the hand, insured himself that Kujaku saw it, and walked outside.


End file.
